Joy Cahill
by Artemis Persephone Jackson
Summary: My own contestant of the Clue Hunt. Joy Cahill. Legal Guardian: Grace Cahill. Branch by name: Madrical. Branch by blood: all 4 serum branches.
1. Our Pride, Joy

**Joy Cahill  
**

I don't own The 39 Clues

* * *

"Waahh! Waahh!" the cry of an innocent new born baby.

"Ssh, baby, ssh," a soft voice lulled her. The soft voice came from her mother. She cradle her daughter arms trying to put her back to sleep.

She placed a locket around the infants neck and opened it. As most lockets did, this one had a picture of their family. Their first picture together. But unlike other lockets, this one played a song.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas _

_We wish you a Merry Christmas _

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year_

The baby's eye lids slowly closed and her chest went up and down with her steady breathing. The mothered cried, this was the song she and her husband met in a Christmas party and this song played when they locked eyes and met each other.

The song from the locket was their version of the song. She sang and her husband played the piano.

"Honey it's done," her husband said. "It's time to give her up."

The mother started crying. "I know, I wish we didn't have to do this," she sniffed.

"We have to, it's the only way she will be safe from the branches and can survive before she has to follow our journey," the father says. "I know our family will be together soon."

"You're right we have to do this," the mother said. She placed her daughter in the basket her husband placed in front of the mansion along with her birth certificate, medical records, some toys, and a letter.

"Be safe," the mother said, wiping off her tears. "Our pride, Joy," the father whispered and place a kiss on the baby's forehead. The couple left with the hope of someday having their baby girl back.


	2. 5 years later

**Joy Cahill  
**

I don't own The 39 Clues

* * *

_Five years later_

"That was lovely, Joy," Grace Cahill clapped.

"Thank you," 5-year old Joy Cahill bowed.

Hello, I'm Joy Cahill and I'm five years old. I live with my grandmother, Grace Cahill. Unlike most five-year olds, my schedule is close to middle school. I'm learning 5 languages, take swim class, ballet class, sing lessons, violin lessons, algebra, life science, social studies, mythology studies, Bible studies, world culture studies, horseback riding, and more to come in different day.

I'd just finished playing Mozart's The Magic Flute.

"Joy dear," Grace said, "You're cousins are going to spend the night here, so please make them feel welcome."

"Okay Grace," Joy said putting away her violin.

After I put away my violin, I went to the kitchen for a snack. I got myself a glass and climb up to the top of the counter to get a cookie from the jar in the cabinet.

When I went back to the living room instead of Grace being on the couch, there was a baby on the couch. The baby was on its belly and drooling.

"Aaw," I said as I place my snacks down. I went over to the couch and picked up the baby and cradle it in my arms.

I know what you're thinking, how can a five-year old hold a baby without sitting down? Well the answer is quite simple. I'm stronger than I look.

"Hi baby," I cooed, " What are you doing hereby yourself?"

"He's not by himself, he's with me," squeaked a voice from my left.

I turn to see a girl about my age with red hair in blue dress with pink shells.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked her.

The girl hid behind the side of the couch with half of her peeking out.

"I-I'm Amy Ca-Cahill and you're holding my brother, Dan," Amy whimpered.

"Oh you must be my cousins that are going to spend the night," Joy smiled.

"I see you all met," Grace said coming into the room.

"Grace!" Amy ran up to hug the old woman.

"Hello Amy," Grace chuckled. "Why don't you and Joy have a picnic in the family graveyard."

We all went out to see a blanket place on the ground with a tea pot and tea set with assorted cakes. I sat down slowly, still holding baby Dan and made sure he sat comfortable on my lap. Amy sat next to me and poured everyone what appears to be warm milk.

"Aaah pluu," Dan blew spit bubbles.

"I have a feeling you three will get along so nicely," Grace smiled having a bite of cake.

How right and wrong she was.


	3. Grace's Funeral

**Joy Cahill  
**

I don't own The 39 Clues

* * *

_Nine years later_

I couldn't believe what today was, Grace's funeral.

I walked around the entrance room, where Cahills from all over the world have gathered, almost entirely of the mourners didn't even cared if she was dead.

I looked around the room for Dan and Amy. They should have been here by now. I finally see them but the scene was not pretty.

Dan was held upside down by Madison and Reagan Holt with the rest of the Holts stood behind them laughing. I saw Amy said something to them but I couldn't hear what she said.

"DROP ME!" I heard Dan shouted. Uh-oh I knew what was going to happen next.

I ran there as quickly as I could. When the two let go of his legs, I instantly grabbed Dan by the back of his jacket and flipped him right side up. So his feet came contact with the floor instead of his head.

"What's going on here," I demanded from the Holts. The Holts immediately stopped laughing and glared at her.

"Hey I know you!" Hamilton pointed at me, "You that girl that stole my position on my football team!" He'd tried to throw a punch at me.

"JOY!" Amy yelled.

I grabbed his wrist and twisted so hard his back was facing me and I kicked his butt. Hamilton face planted onto the floor while holding his butt.

"This a funeral show some respect," I told them.

"I can't wait till we inherit the house and kick our butt out," Hamilton got up still rubbing his butt.

"Holts!" I said, "Move Out!"

The Holts did so grumbling.

"Thanks Joy," Dan said.

I turned to them. "Sorry guys I have to go."

"But we just got together," Amy said.

"I know and I'm sorry but I need to go," after saying that I ran off.

I ran as fast as I could without bumping anyone to the room. Just when I was about to reach my destination, I crashed into someone. And just my luck it was Jonah Wizard.

"Yo girl, I know I hot but that's no reason to jump on me," Jonah said cockily, "Okay maybe it is."

"Get over yourself," I said disgusted.

"C'mon girl, play hard to get all you want but girl can resist this," he gestured.

"Ooh a scrawny teen boy with a girl's flat stomach," I rolled my eyes, "How can I resist that? Now get out of my way."

"Chill girl," Jonah held up his hand in the surrender position.

I ignored him and went around him and reached the Grand Hall and claimed my seat.

About three hour later the crowed came in rushing in. When I saw Amy and Dan I waved to them to come sit with me.

"Joy!" they yelled happily and ran to my side.

"You got one of these too," Dan held out their card.

"Yep," I held out mine.

"When did you open your program?" Amy said.

"You know I don't like waiting," I smirked.

William McIntyre quieted the room and started reading his document. When he was done he showed the video of Grace's alternate will.

The game is set.


	4. We're In

**Joy Cahill  
**

I don't own The 39 Clues

* * *

The room was in uproar. Mostly about Grace's fortune. I could tell that the stress was getting to Amy. When I saw the Kabras approaching, I walked away to scope the strengths of the likely challenge teams.

* * *

1. The Holt family - Strength: extreme athletic, has a solid leader, can work as a single unit, knows the rules but won't follow the rules.

Weakness: gullible, anything not sport related their hopeless, when they don't agree and push things to far the team falls in shambles.

2. The Starling Triplets - Strength: extremely intelligent, stealthy.

Weakness: currently unknown.

3. Irena Spasky - Strength: ex-war veteran, years of experience of killing, poison-darted press on nails, had traveled the world.

Weakness: currently unknown.

4. Alistair Oh - still considered extremely wealthy, good connections, well supplied.

Weakness: old age

5. Jonah Wizard - Strength: fame

Weakness: fame

6. Ian and Natalie Kabra - Strength: extremely wealthy, knowing different weapons and how to use it, good connections, latest equipment.

Weakness: _WAY _too cocky

What they have in common: deceptive, can and will ambush, hold people at gun point, will cheat, WILLING TO KILL.

What's gonna bring them done: some will be attack the wrong person for information, backstabbing, OVER CONFIDENCE.

* * *

After I made sure the Kabras and Aunt Beatrice left, I went up to them.

"Sorry, I had to check something," I told them, "What I miss?"

"Where were you?!" Dan yelled.

"I-Ian and N-N-Natalie are g-going to enter the challenge," Amy said.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn," I took one step.

"WAIT!" they yelled.

"What are you gonna do?" Dan asked.

"I'm gonna take the challenge," I said.

"WHAT?!" they said.

"I never told you this but this is what all those lessons Grace made me take to build up for this," I told them.

"Why didn't she include us?" Amy said.

"She did," I said, "she just didn't give as much because she believes you guys have natural talent."

"Really?" Amy said shocked, "She has that much faith in us?"

"Of course she does," I said, "Everyone knows that."

"Okay, if you're doing the challenge then will be your team," Amy said.

"REALLY!" Dan said excitedly.

"Yeah," Amy confirmed.

She grabbed mine and Dan's vouchers, grabbed Mr. McIntyre's lighter and burned them.

"We're in," we said together.


	5. Where to Start?

**Joy Cahill  
**

I don't own The 39 Clues

Please review

* * *

Many left the Great Hall, already claiming their part of Grace's fortune. None of them knew that it didn't even make a dent that is the true inheritance.

I already opened the letter to read the clue.

_RESOLUTION:_

_The fine print to guess,_

_Seek out Richard S_._

"You may open your envelopes," Mr. McIntyre said.

"Too late," I said in a sing-song voice.

"JOY!" Amy yelled.

"You already know I'm impulsive," I said, "I just can't wait when I feel like it'll pay off."

"No fair!" Madison yelled. "She opened her's first, that team should be disqualified."

"Relax, you all have the same clue," the lawyer raised his hand to quiet the room.

"This is only ten words,yo," Jonah said. "Bogus."

"Each clue in the thirty-nine clues are the same for every team," Mr. McIntyre said, "The clue you all received, I assure you, is the easiest one."

"EASIEST!" Most screamed in horror.

"It's like a scavenger hunt," Mr. McIntyre explained. "You can't win without all the pieces but no matter which route you choose, it matters who gets to the finish line first."

After our competition left, we got down to business.

"Do we have any chance of winning this?" Amy looked down, probably feeling guilty for doing this.

"C'mon Amy," I nudged her, "We've been trained by Grace herself. She's been the strongest contestant in her generation."

"Who is this Richard S- guy, anyway?" Dan asked. "We can't find a person by searching a last name with just an S-."

"That's it," Amy gasped. "We have to get to the library."

"What's it?" Dan asked.

"One of the books I read in there said that in the 1700s people used one letter to disguise their names," Amy explained and started running.

"Just a moment children," Mr. McIntyre stepped in front of us. "I have something left to tell you."

"A last message from Grace?" I asked.

"Yes," the lawyer said. "Just a small bit of family history that you need to remembered. "Cahills, whether they know they're Cahills, belonged to one of four branches."

"Ekaterina, Janus, Tomas, and Lucian," I listed.

"What are the branches?" Dan asked.

"Grace told us about it once when we were in the library," Amy told him.

"Maybe that's why I don't remember it," Dan mumbled. "Which one do we belong to?"

"Grace never told us," I said. "She always did love a mystery. Or was it being a mystery?"

"There is also a warning I also need to tell you," Mr. McIntyre said. "Another group of players participate in this hunt and they do not belong to any of the four branches. _Beware the Madrigals_."

A shiver went down my spine. I know I heard that name before. Like a distant memory. But the question is, is the memory good or bad?

"Let's get going to the library," I said running out of the Great Hall.

"JOY WAIT UP!" Dan and Amy ran after me.

I started looking behind and between bookcases. I knew Grace had a secret library which she hid in the library. The reason I didn't go in there right when I entered the room is because... I have no clue where or how to find it.

I heard Amy and Dan talking about Grace's globe in the background.

"Everywhere," a voice I recognize to be from Alistair Oh.

Out of instinct, I slipped the knives hidden out of my sleeves and into my hands and threw them at the old man. I pinned him to the doorway. I ran up to the pinned man, took out the dagger strapped to my leg, and held it near his neck.

"Talk, old man," I pushed the blade against his neck but not enough to make him bleed.

"I want no trouble," Alistair's eyes went wide. "I just want to talk."

"That's why I said talk," I said.

"I want to form an alliance."


	6. We found something

**Joy Cahill  
**

I don't own The 39 Clues

Please review

* * *

Members of the TSOBF, I thank you for your concerns but I'll stick to the image of Joy Cahill that I have created. If you had read the series and the summary then it would have been recognized as a mary-sue and it the story is only starting out. You don't see the faults of a character till later so don't be so quick to judge that I'm a bad writer and that I should cut this story.

* * *

"I want to form an alliance." Alistair Oh looked me in the eye.

"Why us? Dan asked suspicious. "We're just kids."

"Yes, but you are also the ones closest to Grace," Alister chuckled. "Even if she never told you about the Clue Hunt, she must've trained you without realizing it.

"S-so?" Amy stuttered. "G-get to the point?" she meant to sound stern.

"You have intelligence and youth, and a fresh way of looking at things. I, however, have resources and age. I may not be one of the most famous Cahills, but I did change the world in my own small way. You know my fortune comes from inventions, eh? Did you know I invented the microwavable burritos?"

"So what, it tasted like dog food," I said. "And not the good quality kind."

"The point is I have resources at my disposal. And you can't travel around the world on your own, you know. You'll need an adult chaperone," you can see from the look in his eyes that I hurt him with my dog food comment.

"But – but we can't help each other," Amy said. "Each team is separate."

Alistair spread his hands. "We can't both _win_. But this challenge may take weeks, perhaps months. Until the end, surely we can collaborate? We are family, after all."

"Look how good our family did throughout history," I mumbled lowering my weapons.

"Surely you know your grandmother was a very secretive woman," Alistair tapped his cane on the floor. "And about her love of books. She must have a book that will give us the answer, so why would she display it publicly."

"Do you know about it," I raised my brow," or is it just a hunch?"

"Oh," the old man gave a slight smirk and his eyes shone slight surprise.

"Joy?" Amy asked. "Do you know what's he talking about?"

I sighed and faced Amy. "I leave in these house all my life and been in almost every room in this house except for one. Grace's secret library."

"WHAT!?" Amy gasped. I knew her love off books was almost as strong as Grace's.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Amy eyes started to water. "Is that why you ran here?"

"Yes, and the reason I didn't mention it earlier is because," I looked at my feet and felt a strong blush rose to my cheeks. "I have no idea where it is."

"WHAT?!" Amy yelled.

"Grace doesn't tell me everything!" I yelled back. "She believes in going through the journey on your own path, not following someone else."

"Amy," Dan called, "what were those four branches again?"

"Ekaterina," she called, "Tomas, Janus, Lucian." Amy looked in the direction of where Dan's voice came from. "DAN GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

I turned to see Dan standing on a shelf near the family crest. Dan repeated the order except said Janus last. It looked like he was doing with his hand but I couldn't tell from down here.

Suddenly the Dan jumped down and the bookshelf he was on swung outwards. It revealed a dark stairwell leading down.

"Well," Dan turned to us, "ladies first."


End file.
